


旅程 3

by Huangguakekeke



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	旅程 3

第三章

　　00.

　　“驾驶舱，请回答！”

　　“这里是驾驶舱。”

　　“范丞丞你能不能在降落时机头上仰角度不要那么大！有你这么不爱护机体的吗？”

　　“正廷，你听我说……”

　　“地面检查完毕，没有异常，准许进库，完毕。”朱正廷似乎不准备给他解释的机会，关了对讲机。

　　“唉……”范丞丞脱力的两手枕着头部，靠着驾驶座，闭着眼睛长长地吁了一口气。睁开眼睛看见黄明昊以无限鄙视的眼神看他。

　　“Justin？”他喜欢喊黄明昊的英文名字，“你怎么进来了？”

　　“我哥问你，今天下班要不要去我们家喝汤，他炖了山药排骨汤。”

　　“请我喝汤？”范丞丞一脸狐疑，“刚才还在凶得我妈都不认。”

　　“你自找的，谁让你乱秀操作了，活该！”黄明昊糗他。

　　“你个小王八蛋敢笑话我？说多少次了我的操作很完美。”范丞丞说着便拿起手边的记录册打上去，黄明昊跳着去挡，两人笑闹作一团。不知怎么走位，范丞丞一下将黄明昊围困在操纵杆和椅位上，黄明昊一屁股下去，误触了座椅调节按钮，椅背瞬间倒下去，范丞丞猝不及防压在他身上，两人大眼瞪小眼，黄明昊感觉自己的心脏怦怦跳，慌乱地不知道该如何是好，还是范丞丞先回过神来，收敛笑容将他拉起来。

　　“正廷这么贤惠啊，啧啧。”范丞丞装作无事发生，顾左右而言他，“唉也不知道将来会便宜了哪个王八蛋。”

　　Justin一掌将他打飞，“什么叫王八蛋，我哥喜欢女生。你粗鲁骂人家女生王八蛋干嘛？”

　　“是吗？”范丞丞眯缝着他那双凤眼似笑非笑，“你确定你哥喜欢女生？你问过他？”

　　“说什么呐你！”黄明昊心里有说不出来的一点点酸涩，但他低头的一瞬间藏住了，扬起脸来，又是没心没肺的大大笑容。

　　“去不去嘛，我哥要考B2执照（aeroplanepiston），想请你帮忙补习英文。”

　　“嗐呀还是黄鼠狼给鸡拜年——”

　　“嗯？”小朋友瞪大眼睛威胁俊秀多情的机长，看得某人心跳漏了一拍。“有求于人！”真正的歇后语说不得，范丞丞赶紧转弯，“有求于我，我助人为乐，不亦说乎……阿弥陀佛……”

　　01.

　　不得不说朱正廷是个很细心的哥哥，不论是黄明昊还是范丞丞，长期飞行对血液和骨骼的负担很大，而一锅炖的软烂适中的山药排骨汤，恰可以补充钙质，预防心血疾病，加上上次蔡董事长在机上由于心血管引发了心脏疾病，他们现在还心有余悸。

　　朱正廷早上出门前将煨汤瓦罐寄放在小区附近的清酒屋内，老板是个很和善的马来西亚人，姓尤，取了个中文名谐音有长进，总之跟朱正廷挺投缘的，一来二去两人混熟。这会汤已经在小炉子上滚了一天，三人驾车来时，热腾腾的刚好。

　　四个人坐下来聊天喝汤食晚饭，兴致上来后还开了一瓶清酒。黄明昊酒力不胜，半杯后倒在卡座上乖乖披毯子睡觉，那三个又聊了一会儿，等到要打烊了，黄明昊睡得小脸红扑扑的，竟然还没醒。

　　“真是个小懒猪。”朱正廷爱怜地摸摸弟弟的头发，正准备喊他起来，被另一双手不着痕迹抢了先。

　　“我来吧。”范丞丞穿过黄明昊的膝盖和腋下，将他打横抱了起来。那双滴溜溜的圆眼睛，这会儿正安详阖闭着，彰示主人睡得一脸幸福。朱正廷在旁冷眼旁观，他怎么会看不出来范丞丞眼里浓得能掐出水的温柔，但他若是开口问了，那人的眼里又是一片吊儿郎当，“干哈呀正廷，求我办事儿一碗山药排骨汤就打发啦？”

　　于是相顾无言，三人安静地走在回小区的路上，直到楼下，范丞丞依然将黄明昊抱得紧紧的，丝毫没有身为一个客人应该打道回府的自觉。

　　“正廷你们家住几楼哇？”

　　他掂了掂怀里的人，自顾往前走着，朱正廷终究还是没忍住,停下脚步喊住了他。

　　“老三。”

　　范丞丞回头，有些意外。

　　老三，是范丞丞大学时的外号。那时他和三个其他系的学生住在一起，他行三，就简单粗暴叫了老三。朱正廷是老大，却因为长得漂亮，被人家喊了美人。

　　二人除了处在一间宿舍，几乎全无交集，这也难怪，毕竟他们专业不同，也不属同一年级，实际上朱正廷是插班过来读研究生的，据小道消息他原在另外一所有名的大学读医科。后来二人分别毕业，各自工作，尽管在同一家航空公司，但阶级不同，又天上地下难以会面，逐渐便疏远了，朱正廷不爱同这种富家公子少爷打交道，偶尔与范丞丞碰上了，也只称一声“范机长”，或者看在黄明昊的面子上叫一声“丞丞。”

　　突然一声“老三”，倒是经年久远，别来无恙。范丞丞知道这句老三不一般，他示意朱正廷继续往下说。

　　“我知道，我说这个很突然。”这个哥哥真的老实，有些话不该他问，他也笔直问了出来，“你……你喜欢我们家昊昊吗？”

　　范丞丞挑了挑眉，“你说呢？”

　　“我……”朱正廷噎住了，“我不知道你的想法——但是我知道！如果你不是认真的，请不要招惹我弟弟。”

　　“如果只是玩玩，我们……没有资本。”他双手绞在一起，夜风袭来，吹醒了两人的醉意。

　　02.

　　范丞丞还是将黄明昊平安送到了家里温馨的床上，替他温柔换上睡衣。回身见朱正廷亦步亦趋跟着，不禁哑然失笑，“正廷哥，我又不是老虎，不会吃了他的。”

　　朱正廷一脸担忧地看着黄明昊，他弟弟在床上睡得浑然不觉，“他还小，好多事不懂。”

　　万一某天他被你撩动了春心怎么办？

　　范丞丞沉吟片刻，道，“正廷，我知道你很细心，对昊昊照顾得无微不至不说，连当初我看昊昊时一个细微的眼神，你都马上发现了。”

　　朱正廷道，“是，所以我一直不愿意昊昊同你走的太近。”

　　“那你问过他的意思吗？”

　　“我说过了昊昊还小，不懂。”

　　“他就是再小，能动心就已经懂了。做大人的，不至于要干涉成年人的恋爱吧？”

　　朱正廷辩解道，“我没有干涉，我只是好心提醒！”后来又觉得无趣，他跟范丞丞本就不是一路人，很多观念不同，何必再争，于是挥挥手道，“算了，不说这个了，有件事拜托你，帮我把这个还给小蔡总吧。”

　　他从柜子里拿出一方圈金手帕，范丞丞觉得眼熟，定睛一看，这不是蔡徐坤的贴身用物吗，一角绣着娟秀的“K”，被装在无纺布袋里，叠得整整齐齐。

　　“没什么机会遇到小蔡总，听昊昊说你们是发小，就请你代为转交吧，替我说声谢谢。”

　　范丞丞接过手帕，眼神变得意味深长起来，“你知道他是谁吗？”

　　“啊？”

　　时间倒回学生时代。

　　范丞丞和朱正廷虽然不熟，但一个宿舍难免干些带饭代课的勾当。一向疼弟弟的朱正廷，宠得几个年纪小的室友没了边，恰好有次朱正廷替赖床的范丞丞上英语课，本想点个名就走，却没想到老师临时决定小测，朱正廷只能认命的老老实实坐在座位上，看到考卷才傻了眼。范丞丞与他专业不同，又在所谓的快班，朱正廷的英语本来就不是非常好，结果这英语老师非要彰显自己教的班与众不同，不知上哪儿搞了套GRE和GMAT的混合试题作为小测题目。朱正廷看的头昏眼花，直到老师宣布还有五分钟收卷时，朱正廷盯着空白一片的答题纸出了一身的冷汗，心想范丞丞啊范丞丞，这次我真的是帮不了你了，正准备在胸前画个十字然后开始随机写答案，旁边的一个男生一脸平静的拿过他的卷子，皱眉看了看。朱正廷脑袋里轰的一声，完了完了，这人是不是准备告状啊。结果那个男生提笔就开始飞速在答题纸上写答案，朱正廷傻傻看着这一切。等到老师收卷的那一刻，那男生写完最后一个字母，顺便在姓名栏处大笔一挥，写上范丞丞三个字，把卷子扔给朱正廷，径直走向讲台交了自己的考卷，离开教室。后来朱正廷跟提到这件事时，范丞丞一个劲大叫他命中有贵人相助，当然他们也一直不知道那个所谓的贵人的名字。

　　如今被范丞丞提起来，朱正廷这才知道，当年那个帮他作弊的男生，正是如今的NPC航空公司的CEO，他的领导小蔡总。

　　其实范丞丞早就知道了，卷子发下来，他一看上面龙飞凤舞的字迹，就知道是出自蔡徐坤之手，但他问蔡徐坤对朱正廷的看法时，对方完全没有印象。

　　“不记得了，只知道是你室友，来帮你上课的。”

既然这样，后来范丞丞自然不会在朱正廷面前再提了。

　　朱正廷脸上红一阵白一阵，更觉没有颜面去见蔡徐坤，他一向要强，成绩不好被人代做试卷已经够丢人了，何况这人还是他的顶头上司。

　　“要不，我介绍介绍你们认识？”范丞丞晃了晃手绢。

　　吓得朱正廷连连挥手，“不不不，千万别，我跟你们这些花花少爷，一辈子不打交道最好了！”

　　“人家不花。”范丞丞一脸无奈。

　　03.

　　但范丞丞到底受人之托，改天约蔡徐坤喝酒，坐在吧台上，将朱正廷从头到尾吐槽了个遍。

　　“啊，你说说，他是不是对我有偏见，成天说我对他弟弟没安好心，他也不想想，我这回要不是真心，昊昊还能好好躺床上？！”

　　“早被我吃得渣都不剩了！”

　　“他一个古墓派冰山剑法的单身狗传人，自己成天生人不近寒气逼人不说，还见不得别人有七情六欲，非要人家一起跟他修佛才开心。我看他就是嫉妒！就恨不得哪天有人把他收了，最好看他陷进去，为爱失魂落魄的，那才叫大快人心呢，哼！”

　　“喏，你的手帕。”

　　范丞丞越说越气，酒也喝不进去了，将手帕往桌上一拍，起身要走。蔡徐坤哭笑不得，但也拉这位发小不住，只好看着吧台上的手帕发呆。

　　冰山美人吗？他想起那双专注舒润的眼睛，怎么看怎么不像。

　　怎么办，这么多天过去了，他非但不能忘却，对某人的好奇心却越来越强烈了。

　　好想知道，他究竟是怎么样的一个人。

　　“哎，我说！”悄无声息又折回来的范丞丞，突然将手搭在他肩上，把个魂思天外去的蔡徐坤吓了好大一跳。

　　“嗯？你怎么回来了！”

　　“我怎么回来了？”范丞丞狐疑地看他，“你怎么这么不对劲？我倒想问问你，这手帕是你妈留你的，当年安妮被浇成了落汤鸡，你也没拿出来替美人擦汗过啊？”

　　“怎么就突然给了一个外人？”


End file.
